The Many Deaths of Rini (Sailor Mini Moon)
by Lita's Moonsalt
Summary: Ok, I hate Rini. This is R for some violence and a couple words. If you like Rini, DON'T READ IT!


Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
  
AN: I'm sure all you Rini fans really hate me right now.** So if you like Rini, don't read this...  
  
  
**

The Many Deaths Of Rini  
  
  
Death 1  
  
"Here we have a dangerous alligator."  
  
Rini looked on in interest as "The Crocodile Hunter" started to approach a large alligator.  
  
"Now little Rini, this mean bugger could swallow you whole," warned Steve (what's his last name?)  
  
"Oh don't worry about me Mr. Crocodile hunter!" she laughed, as she edged closer to the unsuspecting alligator.  
  
"He's so cute!!" she wailed as she touched his tail.  
  
"Now, Rini..."  
  
But the alligator already turned and was facing Rini, and to say the least, wasn't happy.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Alligator!" Rini chuckled.  
  
"Uh, Rini, that croc doesn't seem to happy..."  
  
"Oh, that's OK. It's my job to make people happy. I'm Sailor Mini Moon!" she cried.  
  
"That's great, but do your powers work on crocs?"  
  
"Um...I don't know..."  
  
By now the alligator had crawled up behind Rini.  
  
"Holy Shit, Rini, back away slowly." Steve warned.  
  
"Hello there Mr. Alligator!" Rini cried happily. What happened next was hard to tell.   
  
Steve wasn't sure if the alligator snatched her hand or she started to pet him.   
  
  
Anyway, it snatched her hand off in one swift movement.  
  
"Hey! That's my hand!"  
  
Rini stared to kick it.  
  
"That's not such a good idea Rini..."  
  
The alligator bit at her ankles until you could see the bone.  
  
"In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" she cried.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and Rini fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Sorry, but someone had to do it." Serena said blowing the smoke of her pistol.  
  
  
  
********************************  
Death 2  
  
Rini sat at the table next to all the Sailor Scouts and Darien.  
  
"Wow, who cooked all of this?" she asked eyeing the different foods on her plate that looked delicious.  
  
"Me," stammered Rei.  
  
"You don't know how to cook Rei." Rini laughed.  
  
"Um, I got help from Lita."  
  
"Cool!" Rini laughed and Darien smiled at her.  
  
Lita stared at Rei and mouthed something Rini could see.  
  
"I guess I'll just dig in!" Rini exclaimed as she started to eat her rice.  
  
  
"This soy sauce tastes kinda funny." Rini said while chewing.  
  
"I put seasons in it." Rei said not looking up from her steamed broccoli.  
  
"Oh." Rini said thoughtfully.  
  
Just then her eyelids began to droop. She fell onto her plate.  
  
"Damn Rei what'd you put into this stuff?" Exclaimed Minah.  
  
"A little thing I like to call poison," laughed Rei.  
  
Lita joined in on the laughter and so did Serena and Minah.  
  
Amy sat quietly.  
  
"What's wrong Amy?"  
  
"The fact we're all killers?" questioned Rei with a sick sort of smile.  
  
"No, where are we gonna ditch the body without Luna, Atemis and Diana knowing?"  
  
The table all howled with laughter.  
  
**************************  
Death 3  
  
Rini sat in the waiting room of Serena's doctor's office.  
  
"Crummy Serena, crummy office," she pouted.  
  
Serena waltzed out gleefully moments later.  
  
"Hey squirt!"  
  
"Don't call me squirt!"  
  
"OK peanut!"  
  
  
"Don't call me peanut either!"  
  
"Fine, what's up your ass today?"  
  
"Nothing. And don't cuss!"  
  
"Oh no, Is Pegasus gonna jump my ass?"  
  
"He might."  
  
Serena sighed and walked down the hallway.  
  
She saw an elevator shaft that had cation signs around it...  
  
She purposely bumped in the water fountain ands threw her jacket down on the ground so it was hanging over the edge.  
  
"Oh, crap, hey, Rini, will you go get that?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Serena made sure that Rini was bent over and picking up the sweatshirt.  
  
Then Serena pushed her down the shaft  
  
"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Seeeeeeeeeeeerrreeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnna!" Rini yelled, but her yells became more distant as she fell further.  
  
Serena ran to get to the lowest floor and saw people crowed around the elevator shaft.  
  
"Look at her! She's dead!" they al cried.  
  
Serena smiled and walked out  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Sorry, but I hate Rini, and I have to voice my opinion! So if you flame me, **then why the hell did you read this?**  
  
Peace Luv, and Chicken  
  
Lita's Moosalt  



End file.
